The visit
by thedarkone1
Summary: Dib and Gaz's cousin is coming for a visit. both of them want her to 'play' with them not the other sibling. There are some adventures, and there is a sign of ZAGZ. Chapter 8 now up. Zim and Gaz share a kiss.
1. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is   
developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 5:00 p.m. in the Membrane house. There was a large commotion, but not because of a fight that might have sprung between Dib and Gaz over an erased video game.   
Their only cousin was coming, and both wanted her to play with them. Dib wanted Zan to help him catch Zim. Gaz wanted to prove to Zan that she; Gaz was better than Zan at games.  
  
"Okay, the popcorn is ready, and all my alien catching devices are neatly set in my room. Now all I have to do is wait for Zan to come. Said Dib, who didn't notice Gaz eating some popcorn.  
  
"She won't play with you, why would she want to?" Gaz said   
  
"Destroying aliens is better than playing some stupid game."  
  
Gaz stared at him, opened one eye and said in a voice that sounded like a million snakes, "Zim is not an alien AND DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY GAMES!!!!"  
  
"Aliens are better."  
  
"Games"  
  
"Aliens"   
  
"Games"  
  
"Aliens"  
  
"Games"  
  
~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aliens"  
  
"Games"  
  
"Aliens"  
  
"Games"  
  
DING DONG!! Dib and Gaz's fight was interrupted by the excessive ding donging of someone at the door. Of course both people knew who it was,  
and there was a large rush to get the door. Gaz got there first, but only after severely punching Dib in the gut. She opened the door and outside stood…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked my story. PLS review it or I won't continue.   



	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…Their cousin Zan.   
"Hi Zan." Said Dib wheezing. The effects of Gaz's punch were still there.  
  
"Um, hi Dib hi Gaz."  
  
Zan wondered if it would be wise to even shake hands with Dib because he was bent over his stomach. It looked as if he had been running for his life and now was in great pain. She walked over to the couch and set her small suitcase there.   
  
(You may be wondering how Zan looks like.) Zan was a small bit taller than Dib, but she was his age (no one told me how old Dib is). Her long purple hair was tied in two pigtails, which were wrapped around like buns (think sailor moon but without the long strands of hair). She had glasses, but unlike Dib's they were two smaller ovals instead of two large circles. She wore a dark pink and black-stripped golf. Her black bellbottoms touched the floor, and completely covered her shoes. She had green eyes that sometimes made you feel as if she was reading your mind.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time Zan." Said Gaz. Zan was about the only person that Gaz got along with (she got along pretty well with Zim, except when he used her as a protection from the rain). Maybe it was because Zan loved video games almost as much as Gaz. She sometimes made up her own games, even if the pictures were simple and the game was easy.   
  
"Me too, hey I hear you have a new game, let's see it."   
  
Zan got out her Game Slave and hooked it up with Gaz's. They played Gaz's new game, People in Black.   
  
Dib was getting bored of watching Zan and Gaz playing People in Black. Also, the occasional squeal or a giant yes was getting very annoying.  
  
"Hey Zan, I did I tell you we have an alien in our class?" Asked Dib.  
  
"No, not really." Zan had abandoned her game with Gaz, because Gaz won and she did not feel like playing the game for the 22nd time.  
  
"Here we go again." Sighed Gaz. " I'm going to get some pizza."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked my story. I Know I have a bad habit of leaving off on the most exciting points, but that makes the story interesting. Thank you for reviewing *sigh* you really like my story. (^ ^)  



	3. The talk

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"An alien?" Zan didn't believe Dib, but she listened anyway.  
  
"Ya, he is small, green, and has no ears."  
  
"Don't you think someone would have noticed that by now?"  
  
"He says he has a skin condition." Dib said, making sure that Zan knew that he didn't believe that.  
  
"Maybe he has leprosy, and his ears fell off before he could be cured."  
  
" I bet Zim doesn't even know what leprosy is…wait we can-"  
  
Zan interrupted Dib, because she already knew what he was going to say, and already did not like his plan. "Dib, I'm going to skool with you tomorrow, so I will see Zim anyway." Zan and Dib went to Dib's room to see his alien catching equipment. She examined the stuff while Dib told her about all the times he almost caught Zim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~In Zim's lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally, I will conquer this DOOMED planet and all of these measly stink beats will become my slaves!  
  
Zim had just finished his perfect plan for destroying the earth, even if he first had to gather info on humans. He wanted to try out his doom project first.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  



	4. The scary cake

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~The next day, Skool~~~~  
Zan walked slowly into the desolate classroom. Here goes nothing. She thought as she slowly opened the door.   
  
"Ah, yes, class we have a new idiot joining our ranks today. This slime bag's name is Zan and she is Dib's cousin. She will be here for a while to learn all about the DOOMED people of the Middle Ages." Said a snake-like lady, which could only be Ms. Bitters.  
  
"Now sit next to Zim Zan since Eva won't be with us any more. " Ms. Bitters pointed at an empty desk by Zim.   
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard on the P.A. " Ms. Bitters, please report to the principal. We seem to have a rather nasty situation here."   
  
Ms. Bitters turned to her class and said. " I will be right back, don't any of you putrid brats move. Don't forget, I got the tape." She pointed at a camera mounted in the corner of the room. Then, she left.  
  
As soon as Ms. Bitters left Zan started unpacking her stuff. No other kid dared to move, remembering that the day before Eva went missing she talked behind Ms. Bitters's back. She got out what looked like an ordinary binder and let the tip of it be parallel with the camera's lens. Zap! The camera was suddenly seeing a recording of the class behaving themselves.   
  
"Okay, everyone you can talk now!" shouted Zan, and the noise level of the class erupted.   
  
"Hey you're cool." Said one of the more popular kids from the class. " I can't believe you are related to Dib. He keeps on talking about how Zim is an alien and how he saw Bigfoot in his garage."  
  
"Yeah, what a idiotic bag of flesh." Added Zim, trying to keep Zan from getting suspicious.  
  
So, thought Zan, Dib is right. None of these kids has a clue that Zim is an alien even if the evidence is staring them at the face.   
  
At the other end of the room Dib was also confused, but not for the same reason as Zan. Why is she talking to the other kids in this room instead of trying to blow Zim's cover? He was also a little jealous even if this was not like him. He was in this skool since 1st grade and he still didn't have any friends. She was in here for only 5 minutes and she already had the whole class's attention.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Zan saying, "She's coming!"   
  
Everyone got back to sitting still and being little angels, and the camera was switched from the videotape to the normal picture.   
  
" AHHHHHH NOOO PLEASE!!!" was heard over the P.A. and a few seconds after that Ms. Bitters walked into the class.  
  
"That will teach him why not to sneak an extra potato during lunch." Said Ms. Bitters to herself.  
  
"Stupid potato eating human flesh bag!" said Zim  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and Dib raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Now back to the doom of the Middle Ages" Ms. Bitters started talking about how serfs were DOOMED to spend their whole lives on their master's manor.  
  
~~~~Lunch~~~~  
"Why didn't you try to find out something about Zim?" Dib asked.  
  
"I did but, if no one believed me, the info would be useless."   
  
"So, if people trust you, it would be easier for them to believe you when you would say that Zim was an alien?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Dib, Zan, and Gaz were sitting eating lunch, which was potatoes and gravy. Gaz was playing her game, People in Black.  
  
~~~After recess, science class~~~  
  
"Now you see class, an anti-proton and proton touch and the whole UNIVERSE will be DESTROYED!" said Ms. Bitters  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Hello," said Zim's robot mother. " I made a cake for Zim, but I had some more dough and decided to make one for the class!" She paused and tilted her head side ways for a moment.  
  
" Very well, you brainless idiots can take 2 minutes off in order to eat this delicious cake." Said Ms. Bitters with a sarcastic tone in her voice.   
  
Zim started passing out the cake with a demonic look in his contact eyes. Both Zan and Dib carefully smelled the cake while the other classmates licked their tongues in anticipation. Heck, one fat kid even started drooling.   
  
"STOP!!" shout Zan and Dib at the same time. Incredibly all the kids stopped. Zim slightly started sweating.  
  
" Don't eat the cake the cake, IT'S POISON!!!!" Screamed Dib. All of the kids stopped for a second, but after a second they slowly started to put the cake in their mouths.  
  
"No REALLY" screamed Zan, "I think Zim's mother accidentally put rat poison in the cake."   
  
All of the kids dropped their cakes except for the fat kid who had already eaten it.  
  
" You will never catch me alive!!" screamed Zim's robot mother maniacally as she ran out of the skool.  
  
"My stomach…" moaned the fat kid on the floor. He was apparently in great pain.  
  
"Everyone, drop your cakes in the waste basket. I would not want to get sued by your parents." Said Ms. Bitters, watching each kid dropping the cake into the wastebasket. Of course, Zan and Dib saved a piece both knowing that the lethal substance was NOT rat poison.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my longest chapter yet. Thank that person that reviewed!!! You better review too.  



	5. The preparation

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
"Okay so now we have to see what this stuff is made up of." Said Zan looking distastefully at the death cake.  
  
" We can use my dad's element and compound detection device and separator. I'm sure he won't mind, especially if the whole human race is a stake."  
  
Dib, Gaz and Zan were boarding the large, old, and dirty skool bus home. Zan put her cake piece into a small plastic baggie and put the baggie in her pocket. Gaz was playing her video game and trying to climb the bus steps. Suddenly someone bumped into her.  
  
  
"Hey, watch it!" shouted Gaz not taking her eyes off her game.  
  
"Sorry" said Zim's voice.  
  
No one noticed (not even Dib) that Zim did not insult Gaz like he insulted everyone else. ::sarcastic person from audience:: "I wonder why?"::  
  
~~~~Dib's house 3:20pm~~~~~  
  
Zan and Dib were in Dr. Membrane's lab. They got there with the aid of a very good (well, not anymore) fork and the knowledge of the codes. Dib's dad was shooting his show and would not come back until 8:00 at night. The element detection and compound separator thingy was working.   
  
"Wow half of the substances found in this death cake are not known to mankind." Said Zan, apparently amazed, "Maybe one of these chemicals holds the cure for cancer."  
  
"Why would Zim want to cure cancer?" said Dib full of sarcasm  
  
Zan just shrugged and continued to look for any trace of known elements and compounds.  
  
~~30 mins later aka 4:10~~~~~  
  
"YESSSSSS!!!!!" the scream of Dib echoed through Membrane's laboratory.  
  
"What?" asked Zan who was preparing something that looked like a long thin microwave.  
  
"I have reversed all the chemicals in the death cake so the will be dangerous for the Zim race and not for the humans!!"  
  
" How do you know? The only way to know for sure is to test it on Zim…"  
  
Both relatives got an evil glint in their eyes.  
  
"Okay, Dib get your cake, water, a sand blaster, a hose, and some water guns."  
  
"Why do we need a sand blaster?"  
  
"To blast the DRY, CRUSTY, paste off Zim!!!"  
  
Zan and Dib grabbed their supplies. Dib ran to his room while Zan locked up the lab and went to the Guest room.  
  
"Meet you in the living room!" Shouted Zan running to change into some dark clothes.  
  
~~~~10 minutes later a.k.a 4:20~~~~~~  
~~~~Living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Okay, we have water guns, hose, death cake, and a sand blaster." Said Dib, checking his small knapsack. " Do you have the alien catching and classification equipment Zan?"  
  
Zan looked into her remarkably small knapsack. " Everything is here."  
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch while Dib and Zan were discussing on how to penetrate Zim's base without being detected, get some Irken DNA, (Zan suggested of pinching Zim's head in order to pluck off some dead skin) ruin some things, slipping death cake into Zim's food, torturing him with water, and most of all to get pictures. There was a sudden Ban Bam Dan Dam from Gaz's gameslave meaning that she won the game. Now she was apparently bored.  
  
"Hey, I know that I will regret asking this, but what in the heck are you guys doing?" said Gaz  
  
"We are going to expose Zim." Said Zan calmly.  
  
" Wow Dib, I must congratulate you. You managed to brainwash Zan into believing that Zim is an alien." Said Gaz in a tone that sounded nothing like congratulating.   
  
"Believe what you want Gaz, but you and all of mankind will be thanking Zan and me after we catch Zim and expose him for what he really is."  
  
" Whatever…" said Gaz leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Gaz, why don't you come with us?" said Zan, getting an idea.  
  
"OKAY!!" Said Gaz being incredibly happy and opening both eyes for a second. (She was very bored.)  
  
After a few minutes the three siblings walked out the door ready for the search… Shouldn't they have a warrant for this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HA HA HA. You have to wait for me to finish the next chapter now!!!  



	6. The entrance

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib, Zan and Gaz all silently walked out of the Membrane house. Well, Gaz wasn't quiet. She was walking loudly, taking this mission as a joke.  
  
"Gaz, be quiet. This is a very delicate mission here, and the only reason your with us is because Zan invited you." Said Dib loudly with anger in his voice, only becoming quiet when Zan lodged her elbow in his stomach.  
  
Gaz didn't reply, but she didn't stop walking loudly either. All that was heard was the crunch crunch of Gaz's footsteps on the sandy sidewalk. Because of the effort Zan and Dib put into walking with much sound it took them twenty  
instead of thirty minutes to get there.   
  
By the time they got to Zim's house Dib's left eye was twitching with every crunch that Gaz's feet made on the pavement.  
  
Zan stopped walking to stare at Zim's house with a strange satisfaction and pride, as if she had just bought the house. Dib and Gaz stopped too; Dibs face held lots of determination. Gaz was still taking it as a joke, although she had silenced herself (and her footsteps).   
  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" said Zan, more to herself than to the other two.  
  
"The windows are closed." Said Dib, stating an obvious fact. "Zim doesn't have a back door, and the gnomes are shut down."  
  
"That's stupid, I guess Zim figured that since I penetrated his fortress at day that I wouldn't do it at night."  
  
Gaz was thinking as this conversation took place, and having her gaming instincts, figured out a way on how to get into Zim's home. "Pipes" said Gaz,  
"We could go into the pipes that run the electricity into Zim's lab."   
  
"Hey, good idea Gaz!" Zan's face brightened up a little.  
  
"Take this house," said Dib pointing to a house with peeling paint and an unkempt lawn.. Gaz walked up to the front door and quickly undid the lock with a bobby pin (classic). All three of them stepped back in disgust as the foul stench of alcohol hit their noses.  
  
Gaz went in first, knowing what to do from experience. The three of them   
Carefully stepped over some bottles of alcohol. Pretty soon they found they cable that Zim used to take electricity from this house.  
  
"Does everyone have a rubber suit?" asked Dib quietly as he looked at the jumping lighting bolts inside the large cable and gulped.  
  
"Yep." Replied Zan. Gaz just looked at Dib with a menacing stare.   
  
"Let's go then." Said Dib as Gaz somewhat eagerly jumped into the cable. Right after her went Dib and Gaz. They were on their way to Zim's lab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you for reviewing. I will not go and rejoice.  



	7. The attack

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great comic artist that created it. Please don't sue me because I am broke and I will be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dib and Gaz's cousin Zan is coming to town for a visit. Some pretty interesting things happen and a relationship is developing between Gaz and Zim. (I'm not into the whole Dib+Zim thing, but this happens to all enemies in a cartoon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mini lighting sparked around Dib, Gaz, and Zan as they sped through the gray tube and into the Lab of Zim. Gaz landed on her feet, while Dib landed on his feet and arms, and well, Zan landed on her behind. They have obviously landed in the engine area of the lab. Fortunately for them Zim did not bother to fully secure this part of the lab.  
  
"Wow, this Irken technology is somewhat impressive." Said Zan trying to keep her voice down as the strange machines reflected off her glasses.   
  
Dib got up from his crouching position and started walking to the nearest machine. Gaz's hand suddenly stopped him. "Lasers." She silently said as her closed eyes narrowed (is that possible).   
  
Dib looked to the side of the tube like room and saw a laser opening. Zan looked to her side. She noticed that the whole place was filled with these lasers. The room eventually led to another gray tube.   
  
"Follow me." Said Gaz dodging the lasers as if she did this everyday. It was hard to hide her mirth. 'This just like one of my games' she thought.  
  
Dib and Zan followed her, but they walked pass the lasers much more slowly than she did. They finally got to the opening of the large, gray tube.   
  
'Here goes nothing.' Thought Dib as he jumped into the larger tube. He somehow ended up being first in line. Gaz went next, and again, Zan went last.   
  
This tube part turned and winded a lot more than the electrical one so it was good that none of them ate before they got on this ride. The tube finally ended. Dib managed to land on his legs, just like Gaz. Zan however landed in the traditional cat pose. They found themselves in a much larger room probably the main lab. There were long wires intertwining on the ceiling, and the purple and pink room was filled with strange devices. The three hid behind a large blue machine; holes were in random places in that machine.  
  
"Let's see, I seem to have found out the different types of the HUMAN STINKBEASTS HAIR!!! It is now only a matter of time before I invent a substance for burning all the hair, and RULING EARTH!!"  
  
Zim walked up to a smaller machine and started typing numbers. Zan was getting impatient; this was the perfect time to attack. ' I wish I could ask Gaz for the best way to attack Zim. Well, it's too late now. I guess the best way is to use some war maneuvers.'  
  
She looked at Dib, and whispered in his ear. "Okay, I'll sandblast Zim. Take the water device and spray him. That way we can take his DNA and paste."  
Dib nodded in agreement. "I'll lead the escape route." Turing away from Zan  
He recited the plans to his sister who did not show any emotion leaving Zan and Dib clueless on how she would act.   
  
"Okay, let's take out our weapons." Said Dib, with a tone of determination in his voice. He took out an airtight water gun, and a camera with reload able film feature. Zan took out the sandblaster and her microwave machine. She placed the death cake into the microwave machine. Dib paced himself, spotting the paste in the distance. It would only be a short run, but there were many machines along the way.  
  
Once again Zan checked if her equipment was there. She would be standing, just standing, until her job was complete. Them it would be time for the escape. Gulf.  
  
Gaz did not have any duties to fulfill she knew that originally only Dib and Zan were supposed to be here. Here eyes fell upon a small machine floating inside a clear container. It slightly resembled her Gameslave. 'I'll look at that while the two try to destroy Zim.' She thought as a miniscule smile crept in on her face.  
  
Dib took a large breath of air as Zim's project noise escalated. "Ready, ATTACK!" he screamed jumping out of his place and starting to run towards the door. He could feel the adrenaline pump through his blood, tripling the amount of the things he was capable to do.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, not should be now and stay tuned for the conclusion of this fic. He He!!  



	8. The kiss

Disclaimer: Okay, Invader Zim is not mine. It belongs to Nick and the great be very sad if you do. I am also not very good at conversations.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: Zim was wearing his disguise when Gaz, Dib and Zan met him. Why, even if this is my fic, I don't know. Thanks to Amethyst Soul for pointing this out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zan lurched out of her space right after Dib, and (behold the powers of adrenaline) turned on her sand blaster.   
  
"What? WHAT are you humans doing HERE?" screamed Zim, turning to face the power of the sandblaster and looking at Dib and the other two at the same time. Fortunately, for Zim the paste he used was very strong and his wig somehow held in place. Holding on to the edge of his fire hair machine Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "ALARM!!" The hidden lasers started shooting, all aiming at the three siblings. Gaz was easily able to dodge them, with her gaming expertise. Dib managed to grab hold of the paste and threw it into his opened backpack. Zan, however had to stand rather still so she could aim her heavy sandblaster at Zim.  
  
A laser suddenly pierced Zan's sandblaster, rendering it useless. "Dib, the water gun!" Zan screamed with a small look of panic in her eyes. She stared putting some death cake into her microwave gun, thing. Dib finally stood still and trust out his water pistol. He pulled the trigger, but no water came out. The pressure in Zim's lab was different than the pressure outside, making Dib's water gun useless (don't you people know that Dib always has bad luck with these things). He dropped the gun to his side and instead ran to the far off exit, dodging lasers and even taking time to snap pictures (no flash).   
  
Zan had finished loading her microwave weapon and shot it. It was easy to do because all of her thoughts were at shooting the cake. The cake demolecularised, and Zim absorbed all the molecules. Zim's jaw dropped as the death cake took its effects. Zan suddenly came out of what police call tunnel vision and held her place as if in a trance.  
  
Gaz had reached the device and looked in awe at it. It slightly resembled her Game Slave. It was crimson, and the keys were gold. Her eyes slightly opened as she stared in awe at the machine, and let her guard down, even if just for a few seconds. A large pipe came flying toward her back sending her towards Zim, who was still standing there, in shock from the death cake that was launched at him.  
  
Gaz collided with Zim and both of their lips touched each other, but only for a few seconds. Both blushed tremendously, and luckily Dib wasn't looking.   
"Gaz, come, we got to go." Said Zan, running up and taking Gaz from the neck and running to Dib, who was signaling from across the lab. Gaz caught herself just in time, and started running without the help of Zan. Zim was left alone to intake the shock of the accidental kiss and the death cake.   
  
The three scrambled up a large tube. There was mini lighting all over them; Dib was leading the pack. He opened the trashcan and scrambled out. Gaz jumped out and ran to the exit, seeing the door from the hallway. Zan came next, and closed the lid after her. They ran out the door, but Zan stopped and her eyes enlarged at the site of Gir, who was watching the Scary Monkey Show. "Awww what a cute green android puppy." she said. Dib ran back to get her.  
  
Zan closed the door and they ran to their house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now wait as I end this fic PLS review.  



End file.
